


Princess of Blades

by PlayDomino2345



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayDomino2345/pseuds/PlayDomino2345
Summary: Mirabelle Lily Potter disappears one faithful afternoon traveling through space and time. Finding a new mother on the way, in the form of Sarah Kerrigan, The Queen of Blades. Fem!Harry, SenileDumbledore, Triad Fic, DarkHarry





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Princess of Blades 

Pairing/characters: Triad Bond Fem Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy/ Theo Nott, Luna Lovegood 

Summary: Mirabelle Lily Potter disappears one faithful afternoon traveling through space and time. Finding a new mother on the way, in the form of Sarah Kerrigan, The Queen of Blades. Fem!Harry, SenileDumbledore, Triad Fic, DarkHarry 

Requirements:   
\- Kerrigan must be motherly  
\- Harry must return to Hogwarts  
\- Has to start at the Tri Wizard Tournament  
\- Triad fic (MUST) 

A/N: Four things about this story with the help of my Boyfriend also known as Hybrid Destroyer

1\. Harry will be OCC meaning he won't be a good two shoes and show remorse for killing someone. I write Harry how I want. Personally believe Harry should be grey or dark. And I do believe Dumbledore is manipulative. My opinion if you don't like then don't read.

2\. Harry WILL be DARK and will not follow Dumbledore. 

3\. All my story will have five chapters posted. Update schedule probably two months for each story mainly cause I have so many idea. 

4\. I like unique pairings the not as mainstream pairings. 

Chapter 1

Britain, Summer of 1991

Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily as he thought about now young eleven Potter Heiress that disappeared six years ago. She would have been now ready to rejoin the Wizardry World, prefect for his plans, but all his plans crumbled around the night he vanished. He could recall when Arabella Figg flooed called him that faithful night telling him Potter had disappeared and had no idea where she had gone.

Just one day she was there and next day, gone. He had tried every means of looking for her even calling together The Order of the Phoenix, just to search for the girl, but even they came up empty just gone from the world, forever. What Albus Dumbledore didn't know was she wasn't on Earth any more. That was six years ago and the Wizardry World mourned the lost of their Saviour, The Girl who Lived.

Deep Space, Unknown

A little girl walks blindly through the tunnel listening to the crittering noises. "Mama?" She whispers as she rounds a corner. A beautiful women turns to look at the messy haired child with startling green eyes. The women flexes her wings, "Mirabelle why are you up? Did you have a nightmare again?" She stares at the young girl who is holding a wriggling zerg larvae. She nods and sniffles, dropping the larvae and runs to her mother's legs.

Mirabelle looks at her mother and snuggles into her mother's legs. Her mother who is Queen of Blades named Sarah Kerrigan former lover of Jim Raynor. Kerrigan leans down and gently pats her daughters head. "I think it's time for your change, little one." Kerrigan says slowly. Mirabelle blinks her beautiful green eyes, staring at her Mother. "You want me to be like you, Mama?" 

She blinks and stares into her Mother's eerily yellow eyes. Kerrigan reaches down and scratches her daughters chin. "I want you to be my, Legacy. The Princess of the Swarm." She then gently lifts her to see determination shining brightly in her daughter's green eyes. "Are you ready for the change?" Mirabelle nods and swallows. "Yes Mama." Kerrigan then leads her to the leviathan viewing section. "Good. Now we need to go to Char. And set up base there for us to protect you during the change." 

Mirabelle looks up at her mother. "But Mama? Will it hurt?" Kerrigan smiles sharply "No it won't hurt." Mirabelle nods.

1991 Sept 1, Hogwarts 

Albus Dumbledore sighed the new eleven year old have all been sorted and still no sign of Mirabelle Lily Potter. Her letter just confused the owl unsure of where to go. He slumped in his throne like chair, he hope she would have appeared but sadly nothing happened.

Classes began and Ronald Weasley came to his office wondering where the Girl Who Lived was cause he was supposed to be "best friends" with the girl. Dumbledore sighed softly and told the boy the truth. He then tried to make Neville Longbottom the Boy Who Lived, but his grandmother wasn't having it saying the true child was the Potter's Child.

Then he found out later in the year the traps he set for the girl was sprung by a bitter young muggleborn, the first muggleborn in Slytherin, Hermione Jean Granger who then joined Voldemort mostly to have revenge on the bullies and other stuff. He then decided to keep a close eye on the girl. 

The next year happened and the Chamber of Secrets was opened. And he found out Draco Malfoy's family adopted Hermione, he was sadden by the fact the girl was lost to the Dark and just decided to continue to keep a eye on her. Then later in the year Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber. He sent Neville and Ron on the quest to save the girl. Dumbledore at that point just wanted a quite year.

Third year begin with a bang Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and tried to find the her this is one time his relief shot through him. All because the girl the Saviour was missing. But in the in Sirius captured Peter Pettigrew which to his surprise was the betrayer of the Potter's, Sirius Black was then pardoned for his crimes and then started the hunt for his God-Daughter. 

Fourth year starts and that where our story begins.


	2. Princess Accession Part II

Princess of Blades

Pairing: Fem Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy/ Theo Nott

Name for Harry: Mirabelle Lily Potter

A/N: I don't own StarCraft or Harry Potter.

Chapter: 2

Albus Dumbledore puts down the Prophet his hands coming to his eyes and wearily rubs them. He was hoping this year he would get to see Mirabelle Lily Potter, since the Tri-wizard Tournament was happening this year. He heavily sighed hoping that was the case because The Dark Lord was on the move again. He glares at the picture taking up the front page of the Daily Prophet of the Dark Lord's signature Dark Mark before tossing the paper in the fire. All his plan's to ruin, all because the Girl Who Live never showed up.

He growls and paces his office before stopping and coming up with another plan he thinks to himself happily munching on a lemon drop. And goes back to making new plans for this year.

(O.O)

Mirabelle was in her chrysalis for a long time filling up with more anger and hate and seeing the human's or Terran's as her mother called a enemies. She also saw in her visions a beautiful red head with emerald green eyes and man with unruly black hair come into her dreams from time to time. Wondering to herself just who are these people cause they felt important but anger override her love and compassion smiling to herself soon she would be a worthy Princess to the Queen of Blades.

As she was in the chrysalis her humanity and emotions were stripped from her tiny body. Only to remained as a solider to her mother's plans for her. She knew several times a man names Jim or James Raynor tried to "save" her from this fate but her mother protected her always watching either or a Hunter Killer her mother's personal guards.

It was getting to that time where she knew it was time to emerged and take her rightful place by her mother's side and try to help her mother conquer the Korpulu sector but her Mother had different plans. She wanted her daughter to conquer her old home planet Earth and go back to her own time to take over that silly system.

She cries out in pain as the rest of her humanity is stripped from her leaving filled with hatred of her former planet and wanting to only conquer the weak humans. She pushes her small set bone-like wings and rips open the chrysalis unleashing her full magical energy or what Kerrigan thought was psiioniic energy only a different kind. After that Kerrigan smiles as a slightly pop and Mirabelle is gone back to her time and planet and remembering the plan.

(O.O)

"Mirabelle Lily Potter!" Albus Dumbledore holds a charred piece of paper. Hushed whispers entered the Great Hall just as a bright glow engulfs the hall everybody shielding their eyes. As Mirabelle appears glazing at the students and teachers. "Mirabelle?" Dumbledore asks. "What are you?"

"I'm far beyond your comprehension Teacher who ever you are. I'm come to take this planet! It will be mine," her voice echoing in the hall.

Dumbledore tries to play his grandfather personality "Why don't you sit with the Gryffindors?" Before trying to read her mind as she narrows her eyes. "Don't you dare do that again and I will decide where to sit." She looks around and see's a green table and makes her way over to the table her heels clicking on the ground before she spots a pale haired male and dark hair male and sits in between them and looks at them with a hard glare daring them to challenge her her a terrifying yellow.

(O.O)

"Pathetic humans with no structure, Oh how will love destroying with my Swarm and carry on my mothers legacy." She narrows her eyes searching through the teachers and silently growls as she feels a human try and break her walls down. Sneering she sends a memory to the black haired man and smirks softly knowing the screams will haunt him good.

The black haired man jumps back and clutches his head in a silent scream of terror.

"Like I said pathetic humans." Mirabelle smiles and looks at the pale haired boy next noticing he is accessing her and wonders what is game will be knowing if he tries to play with her heart well he is in for a big surprise.

A/N: Here is the next installment. I hope you like the story so far.


End file.
